This invention relates to a display system which indicates sailing data of a small size boat, such as, speed, mileage and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a display system in which a receiving means of a wristwatch type is separated from a transmitting means and is usually put on a boatman's wrist so as to easily check the sailing data, and in which the data is stored in a memory means and then transmitted periodically to the receiving means, the data being maintained in the memory even when the boat is capsized and able to be received soon after it is afloat.
Recently, small and simple sailing boats such as wind surfboats, dinghy type yachts and the like are very popular. Many kinds of display systems to indicate the sailing speed, mileage, total mileage, etc. of such sailing boats have been developed. A conventional display system of a dinghy type yacht is shown in FIG. 1, wherein numeral 101 designates a hull and numeral 102 designates a sail. A sailing speed sensor 103 is set up on the bottom of the hull 101 and connected to an indicator 105 provided with a calculating means through a leading wire 104.
In such a system, pulses generated from the speed sensor 103 are transmitted to the calculating means in the indicator 105 through the leading wire and processed, and the data thus obtained is displayed on the indicator 105 as, for example, a sailing speed. While the indicator 105 is fixed on the dashboard or any other place on the hull and connected with the sensor 103 by the wire 104, a boatman can watch the indicator 105 only from a limited position on the boat. It is particularly necessary for the boatman on this kind of boat to watch the indicator in various positions or from every angle. Thus, conventional display systems have not been used effectively in the case of small sized sailing boats. Further, as they are often capsized unexpectedly, it is impossible to check the indicator soaked under water and that their sailing data is occasionally washed away.